1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device, a recording method, a recording medium, a reproducing device, a reproducing method, an editing device, and an editing method suitably applicable to handling of multi-viewpoint image data for displaying a stereopsis image, such as left and right image data, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to generating, besides an image file including multiple image data obtained by imaging a subject from mutually different viewpoints, a single image data obtained by imaging the subject at a predetermined viewpoint, and writing these files to a recording medium in a correlated manner, thereby enabling display of a stereopsis image with a reproducing device capable of displaying stereopsis images, and enabling good image display even with reproducing devices incapable of display of stereopsis images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been in widespread use small electronic devices having imaging functions, such as with digital still cameras, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), cellular phones, and the like. With these electronic devices, image data obtained by imaging is formed into files based on predetermined standards such as DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) for example, and saved (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-208123).
DCF is a standard laid forth by JEIDA (Japanese Electronic Industry Development Association), which defines folder structure, recording format to memory, and so forth, based on Exif-JPEG (Exchangeable Image File Format-Joint Photographic Experts Group), and ensures compatibility among different device models. With digital still cameras which are DCF capable, images can be exchanged even if the manufacturer or device model is not the same, and recording media can be printed by just connecting to a compatible printing, without going through a personal computer. Also, information such as imaging device model, date of imaging, thumbnail, and so forth, are stored in a DCF-format image file.